


just what you like

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac know each other because their little sisters are best friends. Courfeyrac may or may not have a crush and Combeferre definitely got hot over the summer break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just what you like

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [AU prompt meme](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/96342034971) I'm doing on tumblr for #27. younger siblings are best friends

It's the first day of the new school year and Courfeyrac is _screwed_. He's waiting in front of the school gates for his little sisters to be let out of school as Combeferre approaches and… well. Courfeyrac hasn't seen Combeferre for weeks, not since school broke up for the summer and they stopped picking their sisters up. He's spent all day looking forward to this because they go to different schools, but he's not prepared at all.

The summer break honestly hadn't felt very long for Courfeyrac but looking at Combeferre, it _must_ have been. People don't do what Combeferre's done over a short amount of time. They shouldn't do it at all, Courfeyrac thinks hazily, it should be illegal. It should not even be possible for someone to go from _cute_ to _walking wet dream_ in the space of a summer, but here Combeferre is, proving him wrong.

"Hey," Combeferre greets with a warm smile, walking over to Courfeyrac. He's had a growth spurt over the holidays and Courfeyrac needs to look _up_ at him now. He's filled out, his shoulders getting broader, and there's a hint of stubble along his jaw. Courfeyrac feels tiny by comparison.

"Hey, you. How was your family holiday?"

"It was okay," Combeferre replies, leaning against the wall beside Courfeyrac, close enough that their arms brush against each other. He sighs, lowering his voice. "I would have preferred to stay back so we could hang out instead, though."

Courfeyrac laughs to hide the way his heart skips a beat. "Family holidays are always a bit like that."

"I missed you," Combeferre murmurs, barely loud enough for Courfeyrac to hear. "I'm sorry, that's probably weird. Forget I said anything."

"It's not weird," Courfeyrac replies. It's difficult for him to look away from Combeferre's face, so he stops trying to. "I missed you too."

Turning to him with a small grin, Combeferre opens his mouth to say something, only to be drowned out by the school bell. He doesn't repeat it, and continues speaking before Courfeyrac can ask him to. "How were your holidays?"

"Lazy in the best way possible," Courfeyrac replies. "Watched a lot of movies and read a lot of books. Probably nowhere near as interesting as yours."

"Oh, I disagree. I want to know about the movies you watched and the books you read. Tell me."

Courfeyrac does, because he's learned a while ago that it's incredibly difficult to resist Combeferre when he's smiling like that. He's talking about his favourite of all the books he's read over the summer break when he sees his sisters walking towards him. 

Chloe and Marie are nine year old twins and they take one look at the way Courfeyrac is looking at Combeferre before looking at each other and bursting into giggles.

Well, shit.

Emilie, Combeferre's little sister, is standing in between them and gives them a quizzical look. Chloe leans over to whisper in her ear, and Courfeyrac clears his throat.

"Alright, shall we?"

The girls walk in front, while Combeferre and Courfeyrac walk behind them. The whole reason Courfeyrac knows Combeferre at all is because Emilie is best friends with the twins, and the three of them are inseparable. Combeferre prompts Courfeyrac to start talking about his book again and he does, uncomfortably conscious of the way his sisters glance over their shoulders at him while they're walking and how, alarmingly, Emilie starts doing it too. 

They reach the block where they part ways and Combeferre smiles at Courfeyrac as he takes Emilie's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Courfeyrac echoes, holding out his hands so Chloe and Marie can hold onto them. 

They giggle the rest of the way home and Courfeyrac doesn't question it because he _knows_ why they're giggling. Talking to them about it is only going to make it real and he's not ready to deal with that right now. Or ever.

The next afternoon, as Chloe, Marie and Emilie walk out of the school gates, all three of them are giggling. Courfeyrac's heart sinks because he knows they're up to something.

"Hey Emilie," Chloe speaks up, in the worst attempt at a casual tone that Courfeyrac has ever heard.

"You should come over to our place this afternoon," Marie says.

"What," Courfeyrac mutters, glancing over at Combeferre and shaking his head. "Guys, you're _nine years old_. You're not inviting anyone over after school. You haven't even asked Emilie's parents."

"We can ask Combeferre," Chloe says, shrugging. 

Combeferre looks at Courfeyrac, unsure of what to say. Courfeyrac sighs, knowing a lost cause when he sees it, and nods.

"You can stay for an hour," Combeferre tells Emilie. "I'll walk you there now and I'll come and pick you up later."

"Or," Courfeyrac speaks up, "you could stay too. We could get through our homework while we're at it."

Combeferre smiles at that and doesn't pause to think very long before nodding. "Sure. That sounds good."

The girls lead the way home, and Courfeyrac lets them. He gets the three of them set up at the table with their work before throwing together an afternoon snack for them. He makes extra, for Combeferre and himself, and they take it upstairs to his room.

Courfeyrac needs a moment to get his head around the fact that Combeferre is in his bedroom. He hasn't even cleaned. There's a pile of clothes on his bed and the stack of books he'd knocked over the other day still hasn't been picked up. He turns around to apologise for the state of everything, but Combeferre is already making himself comfortable on the floor, pulling his books out. Courfeyrac presses his lips together without a sound and sits down as well. 

The next hour feels strange, passing too quickly and too slowly at once. Courfeyrac glances at Combeferre as he works, quickly averting his eyes whenever Combeferre catches him. Except then he realises that he's catching Combeferre looking at him just as often. 

He clears his throat quietly, putting his pen down on the floor with his book. Combeferre does the same, looking at him again, except this time he doesn't look away. 

"We should maybe talk," Courfeyrac says, wetting his lips. "I mean, I'd honestly rather you hear it from me than from Emilie. Who knows what the twins have told her."

"Yeah?" Combeferre asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the way he does whenever he's flustered. 

"I think we need to talk about the summer break," Courfeyrac continues, his voice soft because he honestly wouldn't put it past Chloe and Marie to be standing on the other side of the door, trying to listen. "About not seeing each other for weeks. About how that sucked way more than I was expecting it to."

"I knew I'd miss you," Combeferre tells him. "But I didn't think I'd spend the entire trip wishing I could see you. I was looking for school to start up again and it had absolutely nothing to do with school itself and everything to do with the fact that I'd see you in the afternoon again."

Courfeyrac laughs softly. "We're kind of pathetic."

"The word I'd prefer to use," Combeferre replies, "is smitten."

"Smitten," Courfeyrac repeats, grinning. "I don't even remember the last time I heard someone use that word."

"I'll use it in a sentence. I'm utterly smitten with you, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac's entire face feels warm and he wouldn't be surprised if he was bright red. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty smitten with you too."

They grin at each other and Courfeyrac doesn't even know when they ended up shuffling closer to each other, but they're nose to nose now and Combeferre's words are puffs of warm breath against Courfeyrac's lips. 

"I thought about doing this a lot," he confesses. "During the break. Before then, too."

"Well, you should have," is Courfeyrac's simple reply, as he tilts his face up to meet Combeferre's lips with his own. They stay very still for a moment, smiling against each other's lips, before Combeferre kisses him again, more firmly this time as he grows more confident. His lips are soft, warm, and Courfeyrac doesn't think that he'll ever get enough of any of this.

Bringing his hands to rest on the sides of Combeferre's face, Courfeyrac sucks in a shaky breath at the rasp of Combeferre's stubble against his skin. It's difficult to remember how to breathe when he's kissing Combeferre and when they pull apart, they're both panting softly and Courfeyrac is smiling so hard that his cheeks are hurting. 

"I need to get going with Emilie soon," Combeferre murmurs against Courfeyrac's lips. "But we could do this tomorrow afternoon again if you wanted?"

"Which bit?" Courfeyrac asks. "The studying bit or the kissing bit?"

"Both," Combeferre admits. "Especially the kissing."

Laughing, Courfeyrac places one last kiss to Combeferre's lips before they pull apart. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

They take care to make sure they look presentable before going downstairs, Combeferre helping Emilie pack her work up. 

"You know what?" Marie asks, once Combeferre leaves with one last lingering glance in Courfeyrac's direction. "I think Combeferre likes you."

"He definitely likes you," Chloe agrees, nodding. 

"Really?" Courfeyrac asks neutrally, hiding his smile. His sisters are going to be insufferable when they find out about them. The longer Courfeyrac can put that off, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Missing Persons 1&2, by OneRepublic


End file.
